If Things Were Different
by BreeBechloe
Summary: "Alright ladies! Pick up your tits we're going out." I loved the third movie but I'd be lying if I say I wasn't disappointed that there was a lack of Bechloe. This is the movie from just after Cheap Thrills to the end with a little Bechloe twist. It's my first posted fic. so please give your thoughts. WARNING: spoilers for the second half of the movie and mature scenes
1. Chapter 1

"Alright ladies! Pick up your tits we're going out." Emily burst into the room. The girls all looked up from their spots on the bed and floor. "What do you mean going out?" Chloe glanced at Beca who was laying on her side, pyjama shirt hanging low off her chest and exposing a good amount of cleavage. "what do you mean, what do I mean? We just sucked balls in front of DJ Khalid." Aubrey shot her a funny glare and Amy sat up on her elbows. "Listening." "He's staying at that fancy hotel casino across the street, okay. I say we all get up, we get dressed, we go over there, and we show him that we are not a joke!" Amy, shocked, stood up. "Emily, I can't believe that a half decent idea came out of your dumb mouth!" "Thank you." Emily was pretty proud of herself. That was the nicest thing Amy had ever said to her. "Okay so let's get tarted up…" "Tatted?" "What?" The girls all looked confused. "Tarted." Amy clarified. "It sounds like tatted up." Amy rolled her eyes. "You know, get tarted up." Chloe looked at Beca. "she means tatted." Chloe shook her head and Amy continued. "She's the caramel tart. She's the chocolate tart. You're the vanilla tart." She pointed at Beca who nodded. "Thanks babe." Amy pointed at Chloe and stared for a moment. "Umm…" "Oh tarted!" Emily and Aubrey said at almost the same time "Tarted." Amy nodded. "If it's easier we'll just say slutty." Beca looked over at Chloe. "Okay let's get slutty." Chloe grinned. "Let's get slutty." Her tone slightly suggestive. "Okay great!" "For attention." Amy added. Beca rolled off the bed. "Let's Aca-rock this!" Aubrey grinned. "Like music industry slutty!" Amy shouted over the now loudly talking girls. "No!" Chloe shouted back, the rest of the girls breaking out into an argument.

Soon they were all dressed and walking into the casino, cheering and walking with a bounce in their step. "Okay ladies! I think we should spilt up. Divide and conquer. You ready?" The girls nodded enthusiastically. "Let's rock it! Emily, come with me!" Chloe grabbed Beca's hand excitedly and tugged her away from the group. Soon they were walking down the hall, shoulder to shoulder. "There's that guy!" She started pushing Beca to the side. "What?" "Hide!" Chloe pushed Beca up against the wall, pressing her body flush against Beca's. "Why are we hiding?" she reached up and pushed away a branch of the bush beside them to try to see who was coming. "I don't know." Chloe said quickly before looking back out for Theo. Beca was suddenly aware of where Chloe's hands were. "Dude." Chloe looked at her before following her gaze to Beca's cleavage. Suddenly curious she pushed them up a bit, watching in amazement as they became more prominent. "What is this about?" Chloe let her hands drop. "Sorry." She whispered, looking then at Beca's eyes. They were inches away from each other. Close enough to feel each other's breath. Beca's eyes flicked briefly to Chloe's lips. Chloe's hands were gently placed on Beca's hips. Beca watched as Chloe's face slowly moved closer, pausing just before their lips touched, searching Beca's eyes. Beca closed the last small distance, connecting her lips with Chloe's. A spark shot through her veins as they met, Chloe pulling Beca impossibly closer to her as the kiss was slowly deepened. Chloe broke the kiss and took a small step back, gauging Beca's reaction.

Before either of them could say anything, they heard a voice behind Chloe. "What are you doing?" Chloe turned to the voice, seeing Aubrey with a questioning look on her face surrounded by the other Bella's minus Amy. "Nothing!" They both reply quickly. Chloe's hand had held Beca behind her, pressing into Beca's crotch without realising. Beca moved around her and out from behind the bush. "Isn't that Mr. eye contact?" Cynthia Rose asked. "That's why we were hiding." The group thought it looked like a bit more than just hiding but they didn't say anything as they followed Beca after Theo.

As they walked, Chloe's hand brushed Beca's, intertwining their fingers. Beca smiled slightly and glanced at Chloe beside her. They would have to talk later. They met Theo waiting for them in DJ Khalid's suite. Beca had dropped Chloe's hand as they entered, Aubrey walking next to her instead. Beca's face heated when he said that he saw her hiding behind the bushes. "No, I don't think so. This is a very popular jumpsuit and hairstyle." Theo's eyes flicked to Chloe briefly who was pretending to look around the room and avoiding his gaze. He smiled and offered to give them a tour. Chloe walked beside Beca as he showed them around, arms brushing but nothing more. At the end of the tour Theo turned to Beca. "Oh, Beca. I've gotta show you something. You're gonna love this." Beca turned her head slightly. "Sure?" she took a step towards Theo, Chloe moving at the same time. "I'll bring her right back." Chloe stopped. "Oh…Yeah. Just her." Theo gestured behind him. "Borrow her. Just for a second." Chloe shook it off. "Whatever." She couldn't help the jealousy that flared through her as he led Beca away and into a room hidden by a curtain.

"You two make a lovely couple." Theo said softly. "What?" He nodded back to where Chloe was talking to Flo. "I take it the others don't know." Beca's eyes widened. "Oh. We're not a couple." He raised his eyebrows. "I saw you kiss behind the bush. Is it a secret?" Beca shook her head. "No. I don't really know what it is. She pushed me there to hide as you walked by an one thing led to another." Beca's face heated up. "That's never happened before." Theo tilted his head. "The way you two act, it's like you're dating." Beca looked at Chloe, watching her as she laughed at something said. "She's my best friend. 7 years. We've even lived together for the past 6. Nothing ever happened until now." Theo could tell Beca was confused. She shook her head. "But I don't think you brought me back here to ask about Chloe." He smiled. "Right." Then he pulled back the curtain and led Beca into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

After the nights events, Beca and Chloe didn't get a chance to talk. They were too busy with the fact that they almost burned down DJ Khalid's suite and let loose a swarm of bees. They all sat outside the hotel with their luggage, looking dejected and ashamed. The other bands teasing them didn't make them feel any better and Beca was completely done with everything by the time Amy attacked Emily. Chloe's voice cut through the girls arguing as they held Amy back and shielded Emily. "Stacie! Stacie's calling on the facetime!" The fighting was soon forgotten as they told Stacie how horrible everything was going. Everyone's complaining was soon hushed as Stacie revealed the reason for calling. "Guys! I had the baby." The girls all smiled as they saw the little girl. Beca shared a look at Chloe quickly with a smile. "I love you guys." Stacie's voice was full of emotion. "We love you!" They all called back as Chloe ended the call. Things were starting to look brighter. The girls all started happily discussing the new addition to the Bella family.

"Hey Chlo? Can we maybe talk?" Chloe looked at Beca and smiled, nodding and leading her away from the girls. Once they were out of sight she turned towards Beca. "It's about last night, isn't it?" Beca nodded. "I just wanted to know where we stand." Chloe ran a hand through her hair. "It's whatever you want it to be Beca." Her voice soft and sincere. Beca took a breath. "I just don't want to lose you." She said quietly. She looked at the ground. "Oh, Becs." Chloe took her hands. "You'll never lose me. I promise." Beca looked up and saw nothing but truth in Chloe's brilliant blue eyes. She wasn't sure who moved first but soon Chloe's lips were on hers. Arms wrapped around her waist as she was pulled closer. "I love you Chlo." Beca breathed as their lips broke, eyes staring into Chloe's as she waited for any reaction. What she got was a hard, passionate kiss. Beca smiled into the kiss before breaking it off gently. "I've loved you ever since I saw you at the activities fair all those years ago. I'm so sorry I never said anything." Beca looked away. Chloe's hand turned her face back to look at her. "Don't be sorry. I never said anything either." She kissed Beca softly, resting their foreheads gently together. "I love you too Becs." Beca looked at Chloe. "Should we tell the others?" Chloe shrugged. "All in good time." She smirked. "Wanna see how long we can go before they figure it out?" Beca grinned. "Definitely." Chloe kissed her once before starting back towards the other girls. "Wait chlo." Beca caught her hand. "What are we?" Chloe smiled. "I'd like to call you mine, if I can." Beca grinned. "Only if I can call you mine." Beca had never seen such a big grin on Chloe's face. They walked hand in hand back to the group.

They received a couple odd looks when they came back smiling, hands tightly clasped together. Beca reluctantly released Chloe's hand and walked to the Bella's. "Okay, where to next?" Aubrey narrowed her eyes suspiciously before Beca's question was answered by Chicago. "Who wants to go to Italy?" The girls grinned and followed the soldier to their ride.

Beca and Chloe stayed within arms reach the whole time. Sometimes they held hands and sometimes they simply walked with their arms brushing each other. Beca could feel Aubrey's gaze burn into her back everywhere they went and caught Cynthia Rose staring a few times. No one commented on their behaviour though. Four days later the girls were arriving in France. Beca left Chloe's side to walk with the rest of the girls for a bit. Chicago walked up to the now empty spot next to Chloe. "Hi." Chloe said with a small smile. He smiled back and walked next to her, matching her step. "I just want to say thank you, for this. For everything." He smiled warmly. "It's my pleasure." Chloe smiled. "Must be kinda lonely, always being away from your family. Being in a different place." He faced her. "Yeah but being in the army is kinda like having a second family, you know? Well, yeah, Of course you know." He nodded towards the girls. "I mean you guys come together for your tour and when it's over you go your separate ways but you're always gonna be there for each other right?" Chloe looked over to where Amy, Flo, Ashley and Beca were standing, taking a photo before Amy held out some kind of snack that Beca took between her teeth. Chloe couldn't help but smile at how cute Beca was, love flashing across her face for a moment. "You're never really alone." She nodded and turned back to Chicago. "Wow that was really cheesy." He looked down with embarrassment. "No. I liked it." She smiled softly.

Suddenly Chloe felt arms wrap around her, hugging her tightly from behind. "Hey Chlo." Beca rested her head on Chloe's shoulder and narrowed her eyes at Chicago who awkwardly scratched his neck. "Becs!" Chloe twisted in Beca's grip to sling an arm over her shoulder, pulling Beca next to her and kissing her cheek. "We should get our rooms." Beca said softly to Chloe who nodded with a smile. She could feel the jealousy rolling off Beca. She let Beca lead her to the desk to get their keys. The Bella's all entered their rooms to unpack. As soon as the hall was clear, Beca walked to Chloe's door and knocked softly. The door opened and Beca pushed Chloe inside, kissing her hard and pushing her against the door as she closed it. "Mine." Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips as her fingers tangled in the redhead's hair. Chloe smirked. "Why don't you prove it?" Her suggestive tone sent shivers through Beca's body before their lips met once more.

Chloe pushed off the door and pushed Beca down onto her bed, straddling the smaller girl, causing her to moan. Chloe sat up, grinding her hips into Beca's in the process, and slowly pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in a black bra. Beca whimpered as Chloe pressed her body into Beca's. Chloe kissed her softly and ground her hips down into Beca's, swallowing the moan that escaped Beca's lips. With a quick push, Beca rolled Chloe underneath her and ripped off her own shirt. She ran her hands over Chloe's tight stomach before pressing their lips together once more. Chloe's arms wrapped around Beca's neck and pulled her closer. Beca's lips left Chloe's and trailed down her jaw instead. She made her way down Chloe's neck and nuzzled it gently. Finding Chloe's pulse point, Beca sucked softly on her neck. Chloe gasped as Beca bit down before moaning quietly when Beca soothed the spot with her tongue. Her left hand buried itself in Beca's hair and tugged her back up to kiss her lips as her right hand reached behind Beca to unclasp her bra. It slid down Beca's arms and Chloe's hands ran down to grab Beca's boobs. Beca moaned deeply into Chloe's mouth. Chloe flipped them over once more and took off her own bra, both falling to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Beca's hands found their way to Chloe's chest. Chloe fumbled with the button of Beca's jeans, pulling them open and pulling them down past her hips and then onto the floor. Her hands rubbed up Beca's bare legs before she pressed a kiss to the inside of one of Beca's knees. Beca moaned as Chloe's kisses trailed higher up. Chloe hooked the band of Beca's underwear. "Chlo. The girls will hear." Beca whispered. "We'll just have to be as quiet as we can." Chloe whispered back, voice thick with lust. With that, Beca's underwear was pulled off, leaving her completely naked. "You're so beautiful Becs." Chloe breathed softly. She trailed her hand up Beca's thigh and quickly ran it over Beca's folds. Beca groaned, biting her lip to stop her from calling out. "God Becs, you're so wet." Beca nodded with a grunt. Chloe prodded Beca's opening, pushing a finger in just a little bit before pulling it out and sticking it in her mouth as Beca whimpered. Chloe hummed happily as Beca squirmed under her, begging to be touched. Chloe smiled before grabbing Beca's thighs and pulling her close, swiping her tongue through Beca's folds before sucking on her clit. Beca fought back the scream that bubbled up her throat as Chloe bit her gently. Chloe pushed her tongue into Beca once before pulling back and replacing it with her finger. Thrusting in a few times, Chloe grinned as Beca arched up off the bed with a moan. She replaced her finger with two and drove in hard. Beca's eyes rolled back as she drove into her, placing her mouth back on Beca's clit. A third finger was added and Beca was using everything in her to stop from screaming. Soon an intense orgasm was washing over Beca, leaving her breathing hard. Chloe licked Beca as her breathing returned before going back up to kiss the brunette, the girls taste still on her lips. "That was hot Bec." Chloe mumbled with a smile. Beca flipped them over and tugged off Chloe's pants. "Oh, we are far from done Beale."


	3. Chapter 3

After a short nap, Beca and Chloe threw back on their clothes, so they wouldn't look suspicious wearing different clothes, fixed their hair and makeup and covered up any hickeys they may have left visible. Then Beca left to her own room. Chloe met up with some of the girls and heard that Theo had asked to borrow Beca again. When Cynthia Rose mentioned him asking to hold Beca's hand and her turning him down, more as a joke to Beca's hard exterior, Chloe couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy. She pushed it away, knowing that Beca wouldn't do anything with Theo, and spent the rest of the afternoon with the rest of the Bella's.

Both Amy and Beca were no shows to lunch and Chloe was starting to worry slightly. All doubt washed away when a handsome French man approached them, stating that they were to be taken to a reception and Beca was already there. The girls got in the van and soon they were singing, their voices echoing around the small yet comfortable back seat of the van. "The singing sounded very good!" The driver spoke up at the end of the song and the girls all smiled and thanked him. Chloe tried to see out the dash. "Um, are we almost there?" he looked back at them. "Uh, yes. In fact, we are right here." The screen rolled up between the cab and the back of the van. The girls tried to look out of the windows, but the shades wouldn't move. They checked all the windows. "Well this don't seem right." Cynthia Rose commented, watching the other girls struggle. There was a jolt and a few of the girls squealed in surprise. Chloe looked around the group, listening intently for more sounds and movement. "What happened?" The girls all went dead silent and looked at each other. "Hang on. Guys are we… are we floating?" Everyone looked at Emily. "Why would we be floating?" Chloe shook her head. "What?!" she didn't want to believe that there was a possibility of them being on the ocean. She reached for the handle. "Guys! Guys I can't open the door!" "What?!" That sent the girls into a panic. "The old van/ferry death trap maneuver. I should have seen it coming." The girls all looked at Flo in horror. "What?!" They started banging on the walls and windows, hoping to get out. "Does anybody's cell phone work?" They all grabbed their phones. "No service!" They all groaned in panic. Chloe put her head in her hands with a whimper. She was going to die and Beca would never know what happened to her. What if Beca was hurt? She felt tears spring to her eyes and panic rise in her chest. "We can scream on the count of three?" Emily suggested. The girl was quick thinking when it came to bad situations. Aubrey agreed. "Okay. One… two… three!" "HELP!"

Chloe was in tears. Aubrey saw her best friend struggling to breathe with her head in-between her hands and wrapped her arms comfortingly around her. "Chloe, look at me. It's gonna be okay." Aubrey soothed, trying to be strong for the panicking Bella. Chloe was mumbling to herself, tears streaming down her face. Aubrey couldn't make out most of what she was saying and what she could hear didn't make much sense. She caught Beca's name a few times. Soon the door opened, and the girls were ordered out of the van. "Come on Chlo, just do what they say." They were told to sit on the ground on the deck of what looked to be a yacht. A familiar yacht. "Wait this is…" A man walked out, cutting off Aubrey's sentence. "Where is Patricia? You idiots!" He shouted at his men who flinched and said they didn't know. He looked the girls over. "Oh well. Plan B." He took out his phone and made a call, signaling the girls to keep quiet. There was some shouting as a person answered the phone. The unmistakeable voice of Amy. "I know. But there are some people here who think you should reconsider." He held out the phone and all the Bellas started to shout, tears running down some of their faces, Chloe being the worst. A threatening glare along with a hand signal shut them up after a moment. There was some arguing over the phone and Chloe could hear Amy's voice drop to a threatening tone. Halfway through the call she heard Amy pause and another voice came over the line. "Hold on I'm on a call." It was Beca. Chloe's heart leapt. She started to feel a bit more relaxed. Amy was coming. It was just a matter of time. And if Amy was safe wherever she was at that moment, so was Beca. They would get out and she will see Beca again.

Beca was scared. Amy's dad was some sort of insane criminal and he had Chloe. Her panic wasn't just about that though. She knew that in extreme cases, Chloe was prone to bad panic attacks and everyone would be too busy trying to calm themselves to help her. Beca just hoped she was okay. She and Amy made their way to 'the fat dingo bitch' floating in the middle of a nearby bay. They quickly went over the plan and boarded the boat quietly. Beca was scared but she was ready to do anything to save the girls. Sneaking onto the deck she silently sat behind Chloe, who had calmed down immensely. "Ten minutes ladies." She slid into view.

"Guys, you know what we should do?" They all turned to Beca in shock, Chloe's eyes meeting hers as she felt her emotions whelm up. Her eyes went wide when she realised that Beca was sitting right there and it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her. "Where did you come from?" Fergus questioned, confusion written all over his face. "What?" Chloe looked from Fergus to Beca several times. "You weren't here before!" Beca looked around slightly. "I've been here the whole time, I'm just small." Chloe was in shock, jaw hanging open. She wasn't sure whether she should hit Beca for risking her life being there or kiss her. The rest of the Bellas nodded in agreement and Fergus looked to one of his goons who shrugged. Beca shot Chloe a pleading look and stood up. "If we only have ten minutes left, I say we spend it doing something we love. Let's go out like Bellas and sing one more song." She shot a pointed look at the other girls. The girls broke into confused murmurs, even Chloe looking super confused. "I think we should sing one more song though." Beca said loudly, trying to get her point across. The girls shook their head in disagreement and started arguing again, Chloe searching Beca's face for any meaning to what she was asking, nodding slowly. "Guys! I just want to sing so bad." She looked at Fergus and his goons. "We really think you'll like it." Chloe let out an awkward forced smile at them. "You want to entertain me? Knock yourselves out." He turned away, "Nine minutes!" Beca signaled the girls to stand up. "Let's make it a loud one guys!" she dropped her voice down to a hiss. "You guys are terrible at reading signals!" She shot Chloe a quick questioning glance, receiving a reassuring nod that she was okay before the girls all moved to push away the furniture, throwing their jackets aside. The song started as the nervous girls moved into formation, Chloe taking the lead.

As they sang, they were unaware of what was going on underneath them, Amy taking out all the guards and searching for a way out. Fergus was conveniently detained by the distraction that was the girls' performance and was starting to bob his head along with the music, commenting on their talent. As they reached a pause between verses Beca and Chloe exchanged a glance, Beca's calm and confident and Chloe's confused. Chloe felt herself calm as Beca's loving stare burned into here for the mere second before they started singing again. the girls continued their performance and soon Beca caught sight of Amy on the glass roof and started subtly moving the girls away, some seeing Amy as well and cluing in to what was going on. "With the taste of you lips I'm on a ride!" With the final note the girls ran out of the way, glass shattering and Amy dropping down from above, landing on her feet and letting loose a blast from a fire extinguisher. "Freedom!" Beca screamed at the girls to run, making sure they all got free, especially Chloe. "Go! Go! Go! Amy!" She turned back to her friend. "Amy lets go!" Amy threw the fire extinguisher and ran, taking Beca's hand as something exploded inside the ship and the deck caught fire. They jumped into the water, Beca coming up for air and looking around frantically. "Chloe!" she heard the redhead call her name and swam towards her desperately. Helicopters shone their lights down at the water as the girls shouted and waved, the police on their way. "Chlo, you're okay." Beca breathed as she neared the redhead. "I thought I lost you." Chloe said as tears sprang to her eyes. "Never!" Beca's voice was hard. She would never leave Chloe. She quickly pressed her lips to Chloe's, ignoring the fact that they were surrounded by everyone else. Soon they were rescued from the water and taken into questioning. Chloe never left Beca's side.


	4. Chapter 4

Wrapped in blankets, the Bellas all sat around a table in a bunker house. Chicago was talking softly, explaining that Amy's dad had been arrested. Chloe was sitting close to Beca, but it didn't stop the soldier from ignoring her slightly and talking only to the beautiful redhead. He stood up with a smile of reassurance to Chloe, who kindly smiled back. Beca saw Aubrey staring and raised her eyebrows in question. As soon as Chicago left Aubrey leaned forward. "Okay, what's going on?" Chloe looked at Aubrey in shock for the outburst. "What do you mean, Posen?" Beca said coolly, holding her gaze. "Oh, you KNOW what I mean." Aubrey stared hard, the rest of the Bellas watching intently. Chloe looked at Beca who nodded. "Fine. Truth is, Beca and I are dating." Aubrey's eyes widened, and Amy let out a sigh. "Finally! Bhloe is real!" The Bellas all turned to Amy, including Beca and Chloe. Amy shrugged. "What?! You pitches didn't have to live with them these past 3 years. Half the time I expected to walk in to them having sex." Beca and Chloe looked horrified. "What?! The sexual tension rolling off you two is insane." Amy decided to shut her mouth at that point, finding herself digging a deeper hole in the conversation. Chloe shook her head. "Anyway… we wanted to see how long we could go without you guys figuring it out." The Bellas were still slightly in shock. Emily had a big grin on her face. Cynthia was smirking knowingly. Aubrey stared at her hands. "Aubrey?" Chloe asked gently in concern. Her head snapped up and a grin spread across her face. "Back in freshman year, when I figured out your toner for Beca, I didn't want to believe it. There was no denying how close you were though. When you two never got together I thought I might be wrong. I'm so happy for you guys." Chloe beamed and took Beca's hand in hers. There was a moment of silence as the group sat there happily. Emily looked around. "I have no idea what happened tonight but if Khalid doesn't pick us after all that, what are we doing with our lives?" Beca looked down at her hand clasped in Chloe's "Uh, I think Beca has something she'd like to share with the group." Chloe looked at her. "Um, thanks Amy. Uh, yeah. I was gonna say something earlier, but we were involved in a hostage crisis so I just…" "They picked her!" Amy broke in. "DJ Khalid and his team." All the girls looked at Amy. "They didn't pick the Bellas, they picked Beca. So, yeah. So, they only picked her."

"Yeah, but I said no because I feel exactly how you feel. You guys are family and you don't walk away from family." Chloe was looking intensely at Beca who avoided looking at her. "Don't you want to make music?" Flo's small, hopeful voice spoke softly over the silence. "No. I guess but…" "Beca you can't say no! You gotta do it!" Amy cut her off once again. "Look, your real family doesn't hold you back, they lift you up." She lifted her arm to demonstrate but it didn't go far due to how sore it was, the other hand holding a bag of ice to it. "Kinda feel like I've been saying something to that effect the entire time." "Oh my god Emily! Smart people are talking right now!" Amy was so annoyed at the innocence of the youngest Bella. "Aubrey, don't." Beca said guiltily as the blonde started to cry. "Please! It's… I won't do it it's not important!" the blonde looked up. "No no, it's not that! You know I have to be honest with you guys, every time I preform in front of people I feel like I'm gonna puke, and I don't have to anymore. I'm so happy!" She started to laugh through her tears and all the girls brightened up, Chloe and Beca grinning wide. "No more puking! No more puke!" The girls broke into cheers. Beca looked at Chloe for a moment before turning her attention back to Aubrey who was kinda freaking the girls out at that point about being a birthing coach. She shook her head and tried to get the image out of her mind as the other Bellas revealed their plans. There was so much joy going around the group. Laughter and cheers rang out. They were all suddenly silent when an unknown voice spoke up. "Cool beans!" Beca's eyes widened. "You talk?!" All the girls stared at Lily as she began to laugh. "Satan has finally left my body!" Beca was in complete shock. Her gaze flicked back and forth around the room as she tried to grasp what just happened. Chloe stood up and cleared her throat, snapping Beca's gaze towards her.

"I think it's time to go on with the next chapter in our lives." She looked at Beca. "It's time for us to move on. You know?" the Bellas all nodded. "We were always gonna be there for each other. Because we're family." Beca was looking at Chloe lovingly and nodding her head. "And I mean, I for one, am very ready. I got the call that I got into vet school!" "You got in!" Beca shouted excitedly. "Yes! I got in! I know! I'm a vet!" All the girls cheered once more and congratulated her. Beca smiled and looked at Amy. "What about you Ames? You sure you're cool with this?" "Are you kidding me? I just found out I have $180 000 000 to put into fat Amy Winehouse." Chloe looked at her confused. "What?!" Beca tilted her head as if she misheard the girl. "Yeah! Wait, I could do more shows. Fat Amy Adams. Fat Amy Grant. Ooh that would be good for Christmas." Beca nodded. "It'd be great." Amy nodded. "Beca…" "Don't!" Beca saw the look on Amy's face. "I swear to god… Don't make that face!" Amy made a weird face like she was trying to contain her feelings. "If you cry I'm gonna cry!" Chloe looked at Beca then at Amy, a sad smile on her face as she also held back tears. "I'm not doing this with you today so…" "I'm not doing it!" she had her teeth bared as she held it back with a grimace. "I hate that face!" "I'm not." "Don't make that face!" Beca said sternly. "This is my regular face!" Beca clenched her jaw. "You know how much I love you. You just go out there, and you crush it! Okay?" Chloe nodded, tears springing to her eyes. "You crush it so hard that your nips tingle a bit." Classic Amy. The girls all nodded. "She loves hugs!" Chloe spoke up through her emotions. "Don't!" "We should give her one!" "That's not funny!" before she could protest anymore, Chloe's arms wrapped around her tightly and she was soon engulfed by the girls.

Chloe pressed a kiss to Beca's cheek as tears streamed down her face. The rest of the Bellas stepped back and started talking excitedly about the performance. Beca stood in front of Chloe and wiped the tears that soaked her cheeks. Chloe smiled warmly. "You show the world the amazingly talented Beca Mitchell I know at tonight's performance, alright?" Chloe whispered, her voice slightly hoarse. Beca nodded and gently kissed her before resting their foreheads together. Their moment was ruined as Amy wrapped her arms around the couple. "It's about time you two got together. Do you know how painful it was to watch you two act like a couple but never admit to it for 7 years? Like god! All the flirting and sexual tension was getting on my nerves!" Chloe laughed and Beca shook her head. "When did you two make this happen anyway? There was no way it was back in New York" Beca shook her head. "It started the night we went to the casino." Amy nodded as she started piecing things together. Soon Chicago showed up once more to take the girls back to the hotel to rest before the big show. "I can't believe you told them that I love hugs. That's our secret." Beca hissed in mock annoyance as they walked. Chloe rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Did I ruin your badass reputation? Because we lived with those girls for 3 years. Pretty sure they know you're not as tough as you act." Beca smiled. "Well I did help Amy save you guys from a hostage crisis. I'd call that pretty badass." Chloe laughed, and they hopped into the van. Later, Chloe and Beca both lay in Beca's bed, Beca wrapped around the redhead and holding her close to her body. They fell asleep quickly in each others' arms, happy and safe.


	5. Chapter 5

That night was the big performance. Beca was standing backstage, watching the Bellas being directed to their seats in the front row. Her rising nerves automatically disappeared as she saw Chloe sit down, her red hair tumbling perfectly down her shoulders. DJ Khalid walked out onto the stage and the fans quieted down before he started a cheer to get them pumped up. He praised the soldiers, thanking them for everything they've done for the country. The crowd cheered as he continued. "Tonight, I have a surprise! I'll be introducing you to a new star. A superstar. Somebody that I have co-signed. I introduce you to Beca Mitchell." The crowd cheered softly, welcoming Beca onto the stage. She heard some of the Bellas call her name encouragingly. As the spotlights dimmed on the stage. A spotlight hit her back as she started to sing softly. She clicked the foot petal on the ground and her voice was echoed softly back. She sang over that recording and clicked it again, slowly layering her voice over the speakers, building a one singer a Capella song. She smiled as she saw the Bellas smiling at her from the front row. Multiple tiny beams of light shone down around her, causing a beautiful image of light as she hummed into the microphone. She had a big smile on her face as her eyes met Chloe's, who also smiled lovingly back. The light's danced around the stage as she completed the backtrack of the song. A small breath and she was singing.

 _Heaven knows I was just a young boy_

 _Didn't know what I wanted to be_

A couple people in the crowd cheered encouragingly as her angelic voice echoed around the stage.

 _I was every little hungry schoolgirl's pride and joy_

 _And I guess it was enough for me_

 _To win the race a prettier face_

 _Brand new clothes and a big fat place_

 _On your rock and roll tv_

The Bellas were bouncing slightly in their seats happily and snapping their fingers along with the beat. Each had a big grin on their face. None bigger than Chloe's.

 _Today the way I play the game_

 _Is not the same, no way_

 _I think I'm gonna get me some happy._

Beca walked across the stage and down the front steps. The Bellas all looked at each other in shock and confusion, Aubrey mumbling a "what?" as Beca neared. She reached her hand out to Amy, who was sitting in the middle of the girls, and pulled her up.

 _I think there's something you should know_

Amy joined in as she walked onto the stage.

 _I think it's time I told you so_

The other Bellas stood up and were gestured onto the stage as Beca sang.

 _There's something deep inside of me_

 _There's someone else I got to be_

 _Take back your picture in a frame_

 _Take back your singing in the rain_

 _I just hope you understand_

 _Sometimes the clothes do not make the man!_

The Bellas stood shoulder to shoulder on the stage as they all sang out.

 _All we have to do now_

 _Is take these lies_

 _And make them true (somehow)_

The members of Evermoist were looking at each other and shaking their heads, acknowledging their defeat at being better than Beca and the Bellas.

 _All we have to see_

 _Is that I don't belong to you_

Chloe made her way next to Beca and they sang a few lines to each other happily.

 _And you don't belong to me (yeah yeah!)_

 _(Freedom!) I won't let you down_

 _(Freedom!) I will not give you up_

 _(Freedom!) gotta have some faith in the_

 _Have some faith in the sound_

Beca started taking each girl's hands one by one while singing, smiling her thanks at each one.

 _I think there's something you should know_

 _I think it's time I stopped the show_

 _There's something deep inside of me_

 _There's someone I forgot to be_

 _Take back your picture in a frame_

 _Don't think that I'll be back again_

 _I just hope you understand_

 _Sometimes the clothes do not make the man_

The Bellas provided the background harmony while Beca sang softly, stopping to hold her microphone to her heart as she looked at the girls with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

 _I will not let you down_

The harmony built, and the girls gathered in a circle in mock "1…2…ah!" as they sang out loudly, throwing their hands in the air.

 _Freedom!_

 _Freedom! Freedom! (have some faith in the sound!)_

 _Have some faith in the sound!_

Beca walked by Chloe, who was dancing. She dragged her arm from one side of her waist to the other, holding her to her side with a loving smile before pulling away and walking up to Cynthia Rose.

 _Freedom, Freedom!_

 _(All we have to do now) all we can do_

 _Is take these lies_

 _And make them true (somehow)_

 _All we have to see_

 _Is that I don't belong to you_

 _Freedom!_

 _And you don't belong to me_

 _Freedom!_

 _I won't let you down_

 _I will not give you up_

Beca reached down and took Aubrey's hand with her free hand, all the Bellas quickly joining hands.

 _Gotta have some faith in the sound_

 _It's the one good thing that I've got_

She let go of Aubrey's hand and placed it on Amy's before breaking from the group and walking forward on the stage.

 _I won't let you down_

 _I will not give you up_

 _It's the one good thing that I've got_

The song faded out and Beca clutched the microphone with both hands. The crowd cheered loudly and the Bellas broke out in happy tears as Beca stood there, feeling the energy rolling off the crowd before letting a gasp of a laugh escape at their reaction. They loved it. The Bellas looked at each other as they clapped from the stage, quickly hugging before Beca turned to face them. Chloe stepped forward quicker than the rest of the girls and pulled Beca into a loving hug, the rest of the Bellas surrounding the happy couple. "I love you Chlo." Beca whispered as she felt a tear run down her face. She had never felt so loved or so at home than she did on that stage, in Chloe's arms, surrounded by her sisters.

The crowd roared and even Calamity clapped with a smile, soon followed by her fellow band members. The Bellas pulled away from their hug. Emily declaring how much she loved them and Chloe's hug lingering a little longer than the rest before she pointed her finger at Beca teasingly, looking at the crowd, but full of pride. Beca was laughing happily as the Bellas praised her and the crowd kept screaming. She sniffed as tears of happiness flooded her eyes and clutched her microphone once more. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca once more before the Bellas stepped offstage and Beca walked back behind the stage.

A couple of the girls were hugging beside the stage happily. "You guys! It's like my dad always said. Always give a hundred percent unless you're donating blood or getting…" "a divorce." A voice spoke behind Aubrey and she turned to see her father standing there before running to hug him happily. The girls watched happily as they saw Aubrey brighten up and interact with her dad. Elsewhere Chloe was walking towards the back of the stage. Chicago was standing in her path smiling. Chloe smiled as she walked faster, pushing past a confused Chicago with a rushed "excuse me" before meeting Beca and grabbing the lapels of her gold jacket, crashing their lips together. Beca's hands fell to Chloe's waist as her arms wrapped around her neck, deepening the kiss. Theo walked around the corner, calling Beca's name before seeing the two girls making out and a shocked distraught Chicago staring at them. "Well that's nice." Theo commented as Beca pushed Chloe up against the wall, completely oblivious to the pair of guys watching them. "Sorry man but they've been a thing for years, so I've heard." He placed a hand on Chicago's shoulder. Who snapped his gaze away from the girls and to the floor.

Beca pulled her lips from Chloe's, smiling as the redhead followed her and tried to pull her into another kiss. "Later love. We're Kinda being watched." Beca whispered before turning to Theo, seeing Chicago look at her and Chloe sadly. She felt bad for the guy. He was nice but not the smartest when it came to putting two and two together. Chloe saw him looking at her and she shot him an apologetic look before grabbing Beca's hand. "So, you work for me now?" Theo nodded. "Yeah you're the boss!" Beca nodded looking quickly at Chloe. "I had some ideas…" "I'm gonna be a real handful, I gotta tell ya" she cuts him off and Chloe laughed. "No, I realised that from the beginning." Theo gestured to the hall with his head and the girls followed laughing, hand in hand, leaving a sad Chicago behind. "I'm glad to see you two together." Chloe looked at Beca with a curious gaze. "He saw us kiss behind the bush." Theo smiled and left the couple alone. Chloe's eyes widened as she remembered and then nodded. "Looks like we hid for no reason, he saw us anyway." She said with a laugh. "Well I wouldn't say for no reason. It made me realise that everything I ever wanted was right here." Beca said with a grin. Chloe laughed. "That was so cheesy." Beca kissed her softly. "You love it."


	6. DVD release note

So I don't know if you guys saw but on the twitter DVD release party with Hanna and Chrissie they discussed the deleted Bechloe kiss scene. Chrissie announced that it was supposed to be in the end of the movie. So basically they filmed it, decided once again that they should go with the stereotypical guy gets the girl scene and replaced it with the Chloe and Chicago kiss instead. Like really guys. You've been avoiding this since 2012 and there are more than enough of us who love Bechloe. Bechloe won an award for crists sake. Anyway with this announcement I wasn't sure how to feel. I'm a complete mess of emotions about the whole situation and I feel that if they don't release the scene I'm gonna die and if they do I might just die of happiness anyway. I don't know if it's on the DVD but here's hoping it is! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
